Tiffany Blum-Deckler
Tiffany Blum-Deckler is a member of the Fashion Club. She is largely known for her cluelessness. Character Overview Tiffany is a member of the Fashion Club of Lawndale High. She is portrayed to be clueless and terminally narcissistic. She speaks with a semi-Valley Girl drawl, and almost always speaks it veeeeerrrryyyyyy ssssslllloooowwwwllllyyyy. She is in many of Quinn Morgendorffer's classes. In "It Happened One Nut", during her second year at Lawndale, Tiffany was doing volunteer work: peer-to-peer social counseling. Tiffany's Cluelessness It is difficult to exaggerate this character's cluelessness. Many of her scenes in the show deal with this, and it is often used as the basis of the humor in her scenes. Tiffany's cluelessness defines the character and is critical to it. For example, in the episode "It Happened One Nut," were Tiffany, volunteering as a career counselor "to help the socially challenged," is unable to get through what appears to be a simple, written speech that serves as an introduction to the counseling program. In the Season Two episodes "The Daria Hunter" and "Fair Enough," Tiffany switches her loyalties from Sandi Griffin to Quinn at the drop of a hat. This led to speculation in the fan community that perhaps the character wasn't as clueless as she appeared to be, and perhaps was even attempting to take over the Fashion Club by using Quinn as a wedge against Sandi. However, subsequent episodes appear to have indicated that, yes, she really is that dumb. More excellent examples of her cluelessness are found in the episode "Fat Like Me" (though that one at least implies that she's smart enough to want Sandi out of the Fashion Club). In "Lucky Strike," a substitute teacher even attempts to flirt with her, even going so far as to stroke her hair in class and this all still goes completely over Tiffany's head. Later on though, when thanks to Helen's meddling the said teacher is removed from the school due to "reasons" Tiffany remarked that she hoped that it wasn't his "Anguish acting up" And later in the episode when her class is told to write a 200 word essay on what they think "Romeo and Juliet" is about, Tiffany's horrified objection is "think?". Early Tiffany In her first few episodes in S1, Tiffany actually spoke at normal speed and seemed less clueless. There is never an in-universe reason for the change. This is mocked by Daria and Jane in Look Back in Annoyance. She resumes a normal singing speed in "Daria!," presumably just to avoid messing up the songs' rhythm and tempo. In the shooting script for "The Invitation", she is simply called "Popular Girl Two" (Popular Girl being Popular Girl One and Sandi being named). Presumably, it was only later on that MTV decided to make her into a full character, and gave her one of the names the security guard mentioned to Daria and Jane. Tiffany in Fan art As is with all Fashion club members, Tiffany appears in many fan art depicting the club although not often in speaking roles. She appears in Wouter Jaegers' Daria erotica comics "Party at Lindy's" and "A Tight situation" and has no dialogue in either of the stories. Quinn, in "Party at Lindy's" is imagining what the sex lives of her fellow fashion club members would be like and describes Tiffany as somebody who'd need a partner with a lot of patience. Tiffany appears in a "Speeaakiiing roooole" in Wouter's 2012 Dariarotica comic "Dinner at Tiffany's" where a swap of dates leads to a date with Robert and mix up with the movie tickets changes what would have been any normal date into something else completely. S.C. has depicted another very iconic Tiffany in his "Burger World" artwork where she sticks her head from the kitchen area which is on fire with a "I thiiiink theeree's sooomeethiiing wrooongg heeereee..." look on her face. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Fashion Club Member Category:Females Category:Article stubs